Bandos Guide
This guide is mostly based on soloing Bandos, teamining is basically the same equipment, but you can stay there longer. To get there, use a Games Necklance(8) (bought from Giles in Edgeville) Rub Games Necklace>'Dungeon Teleports 2'> Godwars Dungeon. 'At the teleport spot there will be a person named Bailey. Talk to him and a screen will come up showing all the GWD bosses (Bandos, Armadyl, Saradomin, Zamorak). Choose which GWD you would like to fight and he will teleport you to whichever god you picked. Run North until you hit a what looks like a stick on the minimap and then run left. To enter you need a 5 kill count, but it is advisable to get at least 10 incase you die and need to come back. The fastest way to obtain this kill count is to kill Level 15 Goblins. 'Armor ---- Heres the basic armor set-up you should have. This mostly depends on how rich you are and what you are willing to risk as there is a huge chance you will die. Keep in mind that you can exchange pieces of armor for others (I.E. Rune Platebody instead of a Proselyte Platebody) Helm: Torva Full Helm> Statius Full Helm>''Helm of Neitiznot''>''Berserker Helm''>''Barrows Helm''> Void Melee Helm> Rune Full Helm Amulet: ''Amulet of Fury''> Amulet of Glory>''Amulet of Strength''>''Amulet of Power'' Platebody: ''Torva Platebody''>''Bandos Chestplate''> Vesta's Chainbody>''Statius Platebody''>''Barrows top''>''Karils Leathertop''>''Proselyte Platebody''> Void Knight Top>''Rune Platebody''>''Black D'hide Top'' '' '' Platelegs: ''Torva Platelegs''>''Bandos Tassets''> Vesta's '' ''Plateskirt>''Statius' Platelegs''>''Barrows Platelegs''>''Proselyte Platelegs''>''Void Knight Robe''>''Rune Platelegs'' Boots: Steadfast Boots>''Dragon Boots''>''Climbing Boots''>''Bandos Boots'' Gloves: ''RFD gloves''>Void Gloves>''Combat Bracelet''> Regen Bracelet Weapon: Chaotic Rapier>''Chaotic Maul''>''Chaotic Longsword''> Abyssal Whip> Dragon Weapons> Godsword> Rune weapons Shield: Divine SS>''Elysian SS''> Dragonfire Shield> Dragon Defender> Spirit Shield> Rune Kiteshield> God Books Cape: Fire Cape>''Skillcape''>''Eagle Cape'' Ring: Berserker Ring(i)>Ring of Rigour>Berserker Ring>''Ring of Life''>''Warrior Ring''> Ring of Recoil Inventory ---- There are many inventories that can be used, they all consist of the basic necessities, Food, Potions, Teleport, Special Weapon(Optional), and Vengeance Runes(Optional). Purple= Teleports ( Tab, Games Necklance) 'Summoning (Guide Here)' Summoning Familars are very useful as they can hold food which means you can camp at Bandos longer. Here's a list from best to worst: Pak Yak (97 Summoning): This familar can only be summoned once per pouch and it holds 30 food.Costs: 5,699 War Tortoise (65 Summoning): This familar can only be summoned once per pouch and it houlds 15 food. Cost: 449 Unicorn (81 Summoning): This familar can only be summoned once per pouch and it heals 15 (New HP system= 150) HP every 15 seconds. Cost: 3,924 Spirit Terrorbird (52 Summoning): This familar can only be summoned once per pouch and holds 12 food. Costs: 724 'The Fight' ---- Before you go through the door: #Drink your Super Attacks and Super Strengths #Turn on Protect/Deflect from Melee and Turmoil/Piety #Click on Vengeance (if applicable) #Make sure you have a 10 Killcount. When you go through the door, Sergeant Grimspike and Sergeant Steelwill will attack you with Range and Magic (Sergeant Strongstack is not aggressive). #Use your special and take out Grimspike and Steelwill first as they cause the most damage. #Kill General Graardor #Kill Sergant Strongstack (Note: General Graardor and the minions are capable of hitting up to 400's and they hit 200-300's frequently) 'Drops' ---- ''' ''